X86-64
x86-64 (также AMD64/Intel64/EM64T) — 64-битное расширение, набор команд для архитектуры x86, разработанное компанией AMD, позволяющее выполнять программы в 64-разрядном режиме. Это расширение архитектуры x86 с почти полной обратной совместимостью. Корпорации Microsoft и Oracle используют для обозначения этого набора инструкций термин «x64», однако каталог с файлами для архитектуры в 64-разрядных Microsoft Windows называется «amd64» («i386» для архитектуры x86). Набор команд x86-64 в настоящее время поддерживается: * AMD — процессорами Z-серии (например, AMD Z-03), C-серии (например, AMD C-60), G-серии (например, AMD T56N), E-серии (например, AMD E-450), E1, E2, A4, A6, A8, A10, FX, Athlon 64, Athlon 64 FX, Athlon 64 X2, Athlon II, Phenom, Phenom II, Turion 64, Turion 64 X2, Turion II, Opteron, FX, последними моделями Sempron; * Intel (с незначительными упрощениями) под названием «Intel 64» (ранее известные как «EM64T» и «IA-32e») в поздних моделях процессоров Pentium 4, а также в Pentium D, Pentium Extreme Edition, Celeron D, Celeron G-серии, Celeron B-серии, Pentium Dual-Core, Pentium T-серии, Pentium P-серии, Pentium G-серии, Pentium B-серии, Core 2 Duo, Core 2 Quad, Core 2 Extreme, Core i3, Core i5, Core i7, Atom (далеко не всеми, но большинством последних) и Xeon; * VIA — процессорами Nano. Название технологии Существует несколько вариантов названий этой технологии, которые иногда приводят к путанице. * x86-64 — первоначальный вариант. Именно под этим названием фирмой AMD была опубликована первая предварительная спецификация. * x64 — официальное название версий операционных систем Windows и Solaris, также используемое как название архитектуры фирмами Microsoft и Oracle. * AA-64 (AMD Architecture 64) — так архитектуру назвал популярный неофициальный справочник sandpile.org (внеся информацию практически сразу после публикаций первой предварительной спецификации) по аналогии с IA-64. * Hammer Architecture — название по первым ядрам процессоров, её поддерживавшим — AMD Clawhammer (гвоздодёр) и AMD Sledgehammer (кувалда). * AMD64 — после выпуска первых Clawhammer и Sledgehammer в названии архитектуры появилось название фирмы-разработчика AMD. Сейчас является официальным для реализации AMD. * Yamhill Technology — первое название реализации технологии компанией Intel. Иногда упоминалось название CT (Clackamas Technology). * EM64T — первое официальное название реализации Intel. Расшифровывалось как Extended Memory 64 Technology. * IA-32e — иногда встречалось совместно с EM64T, чаще для обозначения длинного режима, который в документации Intel называется «режимом IA-32e». * Intel 64 — текущее официальное название архитектуры Intel. Постепенно Intel отказывается от наименований IA-32, IA-32e и EM64T в пользу этого названия, которое теперь является единственным официальным для этой архитектуры со стороны компании Intel. На сегодняшний день наиболее распространёнными являются «x64», «x86-64» и «AMD64». Иногда упоминание AMD вводит пользователей в заблуждение, вплоть до того, что они отказываются использовать дистрибутивы родных версий операционной системы, мотивируя это тем, что на их процессоре Intel версия для AMD не будет работать. На самом деле распространители ПО используют название amd64 лишь потому, что именно AMD была пионером в разработке этой технологии. Часто пользователи путают архитектуру x86-64 с IA-64, ошибочно скачивая ПО для этой архитектуры, и затем обнаруживают, что программа не запускается. Во избежание подобных ошибок следует помнить, что Intel 64 и IA-64 — это совершенно разные, несовместимые между собой микропроцессорные архитектуры. Представители Intel 64 — последние модели Pentium 4, ряд моделей Celeron D, семейство Core 2, Core i3, Core i5, Core i7 и некоторые модели Intel Atom; представители IA-64 — семейства Itanium и Itanium 2. Режимы работы Процессоры архитектуры поддерживают два режима работы: Long mode («длинный» режим) и Legacy mode («унаследованный», режим совместимости с 32-битным x86). Long Mode «Длинный» режим — «родной» для процессоров AMD64. Этот режим даёт возможность воспользоваться всеми дополнительными преимуществами, предоставляемыми архитектурой AMD64. Для использования этого режима необходима 64-битная операционная система, например, Windows Server 2003/2003R2/2008/2008R2/2012, Windows XP Professional x64 Edition, Windows Vista x64, Windows 7/8/8.1/10 x64 или 64-битные варианты UNIX-подобных систем GNU/Linux, FreeBSD, OpenBSD, NetBSD (чистые 64-битные сборки, однако, есть возможность запуска 32-битных приложений), Solaris (смешанная 32/64 сборка с разными ядрами для 32- и 64-битных процессоров), Mac OS X (смешанная 32/64 сборка с 32-битным ядром, начиная с версии 10.4.7). Этот режим позволяет выполнять 64-битные программы; также (для обратной совместимости) предоставляется поддержка выполнения 32-битного кода, например, 32-битных приложений, хотя 32-битные программы не смогут использовать 64-битные системные библиотеки, и наоборот. Чтобы справиться с этой проблемой, большинство 64-разрядных операционных систем предоставляют два набора необходимых системных файлов: один — для родных 64-битных приложений, и другой — для 32-битных программ. (Этой же методикой пользовались ранние 32-битные системы — например, Windows 95 — для выполнения 16-битных программ.) В «длинном» режиме упразднён ряд «рудиментов» архитектуры x86, таких, как режим виртуального 8086, сегментированная модель памяти (однако, осталась возможность использования сегментов FS и GS, что полезно для быстрого нахождения важных данных потока при переключении задач), аппаратная мультизадачность, а также ряд команд, как реализующих упраздненные возможности, так и работающие с BCD-числами, которые в новых программах практически не использовались. Среди особенностей «длинного» режима следует отметить тот факт, что он активируется установкой флага CR0.PG, который используется для включения страничного MMU (при условии что такое переключение разрешено (EFER.LME=1), в противном случае просто произойдет включение MMU в «унаследованном» режиме). Таким образом, невозможно исполнение 64-битного кода с запрещённым страничным преобразованием. Это создаёт определенные трудности в программировании, поскольку при переключении из «длинного» в «унаследованный» режим и обратно (например, для вызова функций BIOS или DOS, монитором виртуальной машины, и т. д.) требуется двойной сброс MMU, для чего код переключения должен находиться в тождественно отображённой странице. Legacy Mode Данный «унаследованный» режим позволяет процессору AMD64 выполнять инструкции, рассчитанные для процессоров x86, и предоставляет полную совместимость с 32-битным кодом и операционными системами. В этом режиме процессор ведёт себя точно так же, как x86-процессор, например Athlon или Pentium III, и дополнительные функции, предоставляемые архитектурой AMD64 (например, дополнительные регистры), недоступны. В этом режиме 64-битные программы и операционные системы работать не будут. Особенности архитектуры Разработанный компанией AMD набор инструкций x86-64 (позднее переименованный в AMD64) — расширение архитектуры Intel IA-32 (x86-32). Основной отличительной особенностью AMD64 является поддержка 64-битных регистров общего назначения, 64-битных арифметических и логических операций над целыми числами и 64-битных виртуальных адресов. Для адресации новых регистров для команд введены так называемые «префиксы расширения регистра», для которых был выбран диапазон кодов 40h-4Fh, использующихся для команд INC <регистр> и DEC <регистр> в 32-битных режимах. Команды INC и DEC в 64-битном режиме должны кодироваться в более общей, двухбайтовой форме. Архитектура x86-64 имеет: * 16 целочисленных 64-битных регистра общего назначения (RAX, RBX, RCX, RDX, RBP, RSI, RDI, RSP, R8 — R15); * 8 80-битных регистров с плавающей точкой (ST0 — ST7); * 8 64-битных регистров Multimedia Extensions (MM0 — MM7, имеют общее пространство с регистрами ST0 — ST7); * 16 128-битных регистров SSE (XMM0 — XMM15); * 64-битный указатель RIP и 64-битный регистр флагов RFLAGS. Сегментная модель организации памяти Разрабатывая архитектуру x86-64, инженеры корпорации AMD решили навсегда покончить с главным «рудиментом» архитектуры x86 — сегментной моделью памяти, которая поддерживалась ещё со времён 8086. Однако из-за этого при разработке новой версии своего продукта для виртуализации программисты компании VMware столкнулись с непреодолимыми трудностями при реализации виртуальной машины для 64-битных гостевых систем.http://www.pagetable.com/?p=25 «The AMD64 …retired ..most of segmentation. But this broke VMware. While VMware could still virtualize 32 bit operating systems on AMD64 CPUs, they could not virtualize 64 bit operating systems, because they required segment limits.» Поскольку для отделения кода монитора от кода «гостя» программой использовался механизм сегментации, эта задача стала практически неразрешимой. Осознав ошибку, AMD вернула ограниченный вариант сегментной организации памяти, начиная с ревизии D архитектуры AMD64, что позволило запускать 64-битные ОС в виртуальных машинах. Intel этому примеру не последовала, и на её процессорах, не поддерживающих средства аппаратной виртуализации , запустить 64-битную виртуальную машину нельзя . Для проверки того, возможен ли на процессоре запуск 64-битных гостевых ОС, VMware предоставляет вместе со своими продуктами специальную утилиту. Запуск, установка 64-битных гостевых систем на данный момент (2013 г.) возможна, продукт компании VMware — ESXi (workstation и тд.) — прекрасно поддерживает архитектуру x86-64. Следует отметить, что первоначально попавшие «под нож» команды LAHF и SAHF, которые также активно используются ПО виртуализации, затем были возвращены в систему команд. С распространением средств аппаратной виртуализации (Intel VT, AMD-V) потребность в сегментации постепенно отпадет. См. также * NX bit * PAE * x86 * IA-32 * IA-64 * X32 ABI — программное ответвление от X86-64, использующее 32-битные указатели. * Аппаратная платформа компьютера Примечания Ссылки * 64-bit computing in theory and practice * AMD documentation * Intel 64 * Руководства для разработчиков приложений для 64- и 32-разрядных архитектур Intel * Характеристики микропроцессоров Intel * Архитектура AMD64 (EM64T) * Крис Касперски. «Архитектура x86-64 под скальпелем ассемблерщика». Статья из журнала «Хакер», выпуск #083, ноябрь 2005, страница 118. Категория:Расширения архитектуры x86